Mobile communication technology has developed to the 3rd generation (3G), and High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) technology provides optimization and evolution for packet services in an uplink direction, i.e., in a direction from a mobile terminal to a wireless access network. By virtue of the HSUPA technology, an uplink peak transmission rate for a user is increased remarkably as compared with the 2nd generation (2G) mobile communication technology. Based on scheduling modes, HSUPA service includes scheduled service and non-scheduled service. The resource for the non-scheduled service is mainly used for transmitting the data required to be processed in real time, such as signaling between a network and a mobile terminal, and services at a constant rate. The scheduled service is used to allocate HSUPA resources for a base station (Node B) via a Serving Radio Network Controller (SRNC) (which is mainly used for a specific terminal), and then allocate uplink resources for the terminal via Node B during the real-time data transmission. Node B transmits absolute authorization information to the terminal on an E-DCH Absolute Grant Channel (E-AGCH). One piece of the authorization information on the E-AGCH is used by one terminal at a time, and the duration of the authorization information is merely one Transmission Time Interval (TTI). In WCDMA99, TTI may be 2 ms for short frame transmission, or 10 ms or more. In TD-HSUPA, it is a fixed value, i.e., 5 ms. In 3GPP LTE and LTE-A, it is usually 1 ms. Since timeslots and code resources within a TTI are merely allocated for each authorization, the resource allocation within one TTI will certainly result in an increased scheduling delay and an increased system signaling overhead when the data in a buffer area of the mobile terminal is too big to be transmitted at once. An optional Resource Duration Indicator (RDI) is provided in a TD-SCDMA protocol, and through Radio Resource Control (RRC) configuration, the channel may carry a RDI parameter so as to allocate the authorization for the next frames in advance, e.g., to instruct the mobile terminal to continue using the authorization information in the following four TTIs. Through RDI configuration, it is able to reduce the work load for searching E-AGCH by the mobile terminal and reduce the frequency of transmitting E-AGCH by Node B.
In the scheduled service, when the terminal does not have HSUPA resources (rather than that the terminal is transmitting the scheduled or the non-scheduled service) but needs to upload data, the network needs to know in real time the data transmission condition of the terminal so as to reasonably allocate and use the wireless resources. As a result, the terminal needs to report Scheduling Information (SI) to Node B and request the authorization information so as to acquire scheduling of Node B.
Taking TD-SCDMA standard as an example, FIG. 1 shows the process comprising the following steps: (1) an MAC layer of a terminal notify a physical layer to initiate an E-RUCCH access; (2) the terminal transmits SYNC-UL for the E-RUCCH process on an uplink pilot time slot (UpPTS) channel; (3) the terminal receives information on a Fast Physical Access Channel (FPACH) on a fixed frame; (4) the terminal transmits E-RUCCH information on a Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH) in accordance with the physical information received on FPACH; (5) the network allocates the authorization information for the terminal in an E-DCH Absolute Grant Channel (E-AGCH) in accordance with the SI contained in the E-RUCCH information, and the terminal completes the E-RUCCH access so as to start a normal HSUPA data transmission process; (6) the terminal transmits uplink data on an E-DCH Physical Uplink Channel specified in E-AGCH; and (7) the terminal detects on an E-DCH Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request Indication Channel (E-HICH) whether or not an MAC-e PDU packet transmitted on E-PUCH has been received by the network correctly.
In step (6), the terminal transmits the MAC-e PDU carrying the SI via E-PUCH. The SI includes the amount of the buffer data and power headroom of the terminal, and path loss measurement information of a current cell and a neighboring cell. The network allocates the authorization information of a TTI for the terminal in accordance with the state information carried in the SI. In a data upload process, if desired, the terminal will require the network to continue allocation of the authorization information in the packets transmitted within each TTI, and the network will continue to allocate the authorization information for the terminal on E-AGCH in accordance with the SI.
During the HSUPA data transmission, in order to prevent the terminal from initiating some unnecessary E-RUCCH accesses, different protections are applied in the following two conditions by the protocol.
1. If the terminal has authorization information within a previous frame, and does not have authorization information in a current frame but has buffer data to be transmitted, it will start a timer T_WAIT. Before timeout of the timer T_WAIT, the network may transmit the authorization information to the terminal so as to transmit the buffer data. If no authorization information is received from the network until the timer T_WAIT is timed out, the terminal may initiate an E-RUCCH access to request authorization from the network.
2. If the terminal has authorization information within a previous frame, and has no authorization information in a current frame and no buffer data to be transmitted currently, alternatively, the network will configure an optional Extended Estimation Window for an MAC layer of the terminal. By use of the Extended Estimation Window, it is able to prevent a user from triggering unnecessary E-RUCCH transmission when there may exist available authorization over a small period of time in the future. For example, in the case of a hybrid automatic repeat request, whether the mobile terminal is authorized to transmit new data may be judged by looking up the Extended Estimation Window.
However, such configuration is merely an optional one, and the application of the Extended Estimation Window will increase processing burden of the network, so currently the terminal is not configured with an Extended Estimation Window by the network equipment vender. When the terminal has authorization information within a previous frame, and has no authorization information within a current frame and no buffer data to be transmitted currently, it will transmit an access request to the network immediately via E-RUCCH when the buffer data is desired to be transmitted, so as to request the network to allocate the authorization information. In the case of broken uplink transmission, i.e., when the terminal will upload data again within a short period of time after the data transmission, the E-RUCCH access will be triggered multiple times.